Kill me then
by ectetera
Summary: Merlin's secret is revieled in a hunting trip to Arthur and he then tells Uther. But what happens when Uther pardons him? Is it just a kind gesture or has he planned something different. Basically the story line has a twist. Do my poll!
1. Chapter 1

Kill me then

"Vespera Mercia Pax Vestra" Merlin hissed. His eyes turned gold as a warm feeling coursed through his veins. A flame erupted from his hands and attacked the ferocious beast. The creature let out a wail of pain as the fire scorched him and began to melt away its life. The energy was drained out of Merlin as he fell backwards in exhaustion. Suddenly a flash of movement caught Merlin's attention as he quickly whipped his neck around. There sat Arthur with his eyes widened with shock. He had seen him. He had seen Merlin perform magic.

"You…" stuttered Arthur, unable to form words at the moment. Abruptly Merlin began to breathe heavier, his eyes rolled behind into his skull and he collapsed to the floor.

The ride back to Camelot had been long and silent. Finally as they reached the border to the castle guards began to swarm towards Arthur's horse.

"Guards!" he yelled "Arrest my manservant under the art of sorcery." Arthur pinched the bridge of his nose and shut his eyes. He couldn't see his manservant being taken away. Merlin didn't fight or resist. He just simply got dragged of his horse and got taken towards the dungeons with the guards tightening their grip on his wrists.

"No!" roared Gwen as she viciously spun around to face Arthur. Morgana however, stayed still and showed no emotion on her face.

"Of all the years I have known you Arthur Pendragon," she spat icily at Arthur, "I never knew you were that despicable!" She suddenly swiped her nails across his face causing three scratches to appear on his face. Arthur didn't flinch or attack back, he merely took his punishment.

"I thought you were friends!" questioned Gwen.

"Yes we are" uttered Arthur, his hands reaching up to touch the blood gushing out from his scratches.

"Then friends don't throw others into jail," replied Gwen.

"But he committed sorcery," defended Arthur

"I still would've kept his secret," said Morgana, "Think about it. What would your life be if he isn't here tomorrow?" Morgana got up and motioned Gwen to leave as well and leave Arthur to his thoughts.

The gruel he had been given hours ago had developed a mould on it. Merlin refused to eat or move. He had sat, curled up like a ball ever since he had been roughly thrown into the cell. Heavy footsteps echoed through the hallway. A knight halted outside of his cell and unlocked his door.

"His majesty the king wishes to see you," he said curtly and gave Merlin a cursory glance to see wether or not he was able to walk on his own. "This is it" thought Merlin "I'm to be killed by Uther today"

Uther sat proud on his thrown and had a slightly bored frown on his face. The door was thrown open as a dishevelled looking prisoner was thrown onto the floor. He looked sideways towards his son Arthur. As he predicted, Arthur had a shocked look on his face.

"Arise prisoner," commanded Uther Pendragon. Slowly Merlin rose upwards but kept his eyes only directed towards the king.

"Do you plead guilty towards the charges of sorcery?" asked Uther.

"Yes you majesty," whispered Merlin, his voice cracking from lack of use.

"You do realise that the sentence for sorcery is death," continues Uther. He saw Arthur flinch in his peripheral vision.

"Yes your majesty," Merlin replied again.

"Due to the complaints the Lady Morgana and her servant Guinevere and even my own son have told me," Uther paused to take a breathe. He was an old man. "I have awarded you a pardon but on one condition…" An ecstatic feeling welled up in Merlin but he didn't let it show.

"You shall still remain living in Camelot but you are to never speak or listen to anyone in Camelot or have them help you in anyway shape or form!" Uther was shouting at the end because of the horrified whispers being uttered by the courtiers.

"Take the boy back to Gaius' room" the King barked at two guards who immediately began to lead Merlin back to Gaius' chambers. But just before Merlin was thrown around to face a door, he shot Arthur a small smile.

He thought this was a good thing, so did Arthur, but how wrong he was.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

A.N I'm definitely writing a second chapter. Reviewers, you are a god send!

I know this sounds repetitive and annoying but please review!!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_Merlin was rejoicing at his good luck. How Uther had granted him a pardon instead of his death. He bounded into Gaius' room._

"_Gaius!" he yelled_

"_What is it Merlin!" cried a frantic Gaius, rushing out from Merlin's room. "What did Uther say?"_

"_He said-" His smile fell and his heart stopped beating momentarily when Merlin saw them come to the door._

_Guards. _

"_No!" thought Merlin "Uther promised!"_

_A guard cleared his throat. "I have been sent by his majesty the King to get the signature from the boy known as Merlin's guardian, Gaius."  
Gaius slowly walked up to the guards and peered at the piece of parchment that one of the men had handed him. If he was angry, he didn't show it. With a heavy sigh Gaius grabbed a quill and signed the form. Suddenly Merlin realised what the parchment meant. He wouldn't be able to talk to Gaius or anyone forever._

_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_

It had been one year since Merlin had last said a word to anyone. His skin was even paler and his once happy blue eyes had turned sallow and dull. Merlin tried to go up the stairs as fast as he could. He needed to get to his room before his tears would start pouring out. The reason was that he had just seen Gwen and Morgana laughing at the markets. He couldn't stand this. Abruptly his foot slipped on the step. Merlin came plummeting down. A shooting pain erupted at the side of his head as Merlin fell into unconsciously.

He expected to have been lying on his bed with a kind person staring at him from above but no. He was still lying in the same spot as before he had passed out. A huge puddle of blood was surrounded around him. He couldn't stand it. Merlin knew what he needed to do. He had made up his mind.

A.N hahahaha I just had to leave u guys on a cliffie. THANKYOU TO THE PEOPLE WHO REVIEWD! 

Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Arthur was lazily rattling his fingers against the arm rest of the chair. He didn't know why his father made him sit here in the throne room everyday from dawn till dusk with him. At first Arthur had been bored after just fifteen minutes of sitting there doing nothing but he had been doing this for almost a year. He still didn't now why he was here. But he only bothered to get up that early was because he had seen a glimmer of hope or something in his father's eye on the first day he came to wake Arthur up. Uther would always tell him that today would be the day. But the day for what? Unlike his son Arthur who was slouched over the chair, Uther sat straight and proud, staring at the door almost like he was waiting for someone to burst through. He did this because he did want someone to burst through the door. Little did he know, today would be the day that the certain someone would burst through the door.

Just as the thought escaped into Uther's mind, the iron clad doors swung open ferociously. There stood Merlin. He was panting and blood stained the whole left side of his old shirt.

"I've had enough!" he yelled at Uther. Arthur suddenly went rigid when he heard his old friend's voice. It had been a year since he had last heard it. His voice was changed. Merlin's voice was more hoarse and brittle than before.

"I see…" said Uther calmly "that you have finally come."

"I can't stand it anymore!" shouted Merlin. He was loosing his grip on sanity. A change suddenly swept through Merlin's features. His eyes grew darker and he clenched his fists together.

"If a man has nothing to live for, then he shouldn't live at all," Merlin whispered barely audible "Kill me then Uther Pendragon!" the sudden outburst of sound echoed through the room. Arthur's eyes grew wide with shock as he heard what Merlin had just said. He whipped his head around to see his father's reaction.

But Uther had no reaction. "Very well." He stated. "Guards take Merlin to the dungeons. Bring him out in two days for his execution."

Two large men covered in armour dragged Merlin towards the dungeon entrance. Just as he past Arthur, Merlin gave him a glare. "I gave you the best moments of my life Arthur Pendragon." he spat venomously towards Arthur "Ponder that." Merlin turned his head around to look straight forwards as he was taken away.


	4. Chapter 4

Authors note: hey guys!!!! Thanks for all the reviews!!! Makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside. Anyways, in this chapter there is a slight Morgana/Merlin.

Chapter 4

There could be thousands of different ways for someone to react. Arthur just stood still, staring at the hallway where Merlin had been taken away. There was silence in the courtroom. Out of his peripheral vision, he saw the new guards shift uncomfortably. Probably disturbed by the lengthy silence, but it still continued.

Suddenly Uther chuckled. Then he cracked. He finally cracked

"Why did you just laugh?" Arthur whispered softly, dangerously.

"Magic is now gone from my halls. All ends well." Uther replied.

"What?" questioned Arthur.

"I object to magic Arthur, correct?" Uther began to pace around in the room.

" Correct..." he responded slowly.

"I gave Merlin a pardon but why?" Uther paused thoughthully " I knew that Morgana and her maid Guinevere would oppose his execution so I let him go. But a sorceror roaming free in my kingdom would contradict my every belief so I let him- "

"So you let him kill himself!" interrupted Arthur. His eyes widened in shock "That's why let him go with that rule!"

"Yes, I knew that never talking would drive Merlin into insanity therefore making him want to end his life"

It unfolded gracefully, Uther's plan. It layed out perfectely and well crafted.

"You knew about this!" roared Arthur. Uther nodded plainly. "You knew that Merlin would want to die soon."

"My... attraction with the villiages have been tarnished through the years. By killing Merlin, the innocent villiage idiot, would make me more hated so I let him kill himself." Uther sighed heavily as if a huge weight had been lifted from his shoulders. He ignored all of the angry remarks that Arthur spat at him but merely silenced him with one finger.

"He will die tommorrow and you will kill him," He whispered slowly.

"You... you... you want me to what!?" shouted Arthur sounding more horrified than angry. "I can't father, I can't!"

"Magic has no place in my kingdom. When you are older, you will understand." Uther silenced his son and left the building.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Regret? Never. No matter how much his heart contradicted him and called him a fool for wanting this, he had made up his mind. Merlin sat relaxed in the jail cell. Gwen had come and gone throughout the day whilst Morgana stayed outside of his cell occasionally throwing him a glare.

"Morgana..." sighed Merlin "It's getting late and the king's ward needs her sleep." He threw her one of his goofy crooked smiles.

"But-" began Morgana but Merlin stopped her.

"I will never forget you, how a princess almost could befriend a poor commoner like me. Your one in a million friend Morgana and I will truly miss you."

Morgana stuck her arms into Merlin's cell and akwardly hugged him before she rushed off to her bed chambers to mourn with Gwen.

Today was his death but Merlin wasn't worried. Although he was nervous, Merlin felt it was time to go. Abruptly he stopped walking up to the podium.

Arthur.

He was the one to wield the sword that will take away his life. Now he was scared, absolutley petrified. Disbelief coursed through his mind. Suddenly Arthur saw him. His eyes widened and he tried to look gruff and arrogant but Merlin could see the worry in his eyes. The guard leading him up to the podium threw him up. A priest said a quick prayer and blessed him to becoming one with God and ruched off the stage, anxiously wanting to get away. The it was time. Merlin knelt his head down on the rotting wooden stump and he began to cry with tears welling up in his eyes. Merlin looked up. He could see Arthur was beginning to cry too.

The blade lifted and came down slowly. This was about to seal the powerful sorceror's fate...

A.N: HEHEHEHE left you guy on a cliffie!!!!! 

Sorry i haven't updated in a while but school has been crazy as hell!!!

PLEASE REVIEW!!!!

Ectetera


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Arthur held the blade high and was about to deliver the death blow to the unfortunate boy, on the verge of adolescence. He had seen many executions throughout his life but it never effected him very much but this time, it hurt him to the deepest depths of his core. Arthur was trembling. He looked down at Merlin and suppressed a gasp. Merlin had his eyes closed and was crying quietly. He was also muttering something.

Arthur could just here what he was saying.

"And so help me Avalon, I await your gates…" muttered Merlin. Suddenly the large bell rang out declaring dawn and Arthur knew he had to drop the blade.

An unnatural whooshing sound rang out clearly through Merlin's sharp ears but it stopped suddenly.

"I can't do it," uttered Arthur. "I can't, I can't." With a clatter, the prince dropped the blade.

"What?!" shouted Uther. "Why not?"

"I cannot send my closest friend to death."

Merlin's eyes snapped open when he heard this.

"Fine, I will do it myself." Declared Uther as he stood up.

"Please sire, do not kill him." A different voice rang out this time. Uther froze. It was Gaius. "Sire, you have to know, Merlin did save your life. He saved everyone's life, me included."

Uther was shocked. How could this blasphemes sorcerer save anyone's life? _No. It was false._ Thought Uther.

"Explain yourself boy." Uther thrust his finger at Merlin accusingly

"Well…" stuttered Merlin. He didn't like to be put in the spotlight.

"When the bewitched Lady Helen threw the dagger at Arthur, I slowed time to push him out of the way. Then there was the time when Valiant came and I was the one who uncovered his secret. I killed the Avanc poisoning the water. I sent out the light that saved Arthur in the cave looking for the flower, I killed the griffin, got rid of Sophia, saved Gaius from Edwin, blew way Kanan's men…"

Uther listened to Merlin rattle on about all the times he had saved a life but what shocked him most was when Merlin told him about how he made the sword to kill the wraith, how he saved him from Tauren and how he was the one who cured him from the brain disease.

"Impressive young boy, but using magic is inexcusable," declared Uther.

"Sire if not for these countless reasons Merlin has just listed, do it for old times sake." Gaius stated. _Old times sake. _Thought Uther as he remembered something in his innocent young days.

Despite Gaius' wrinkly façade, he was just 4 years older than the king. He and his younger sister of 5 years, grew up in Camelot village. His father was a friend of the Uther's father, the present king and so he convinced him to have Gaius be Uther's manservant. Gaius was very studious and he constantly did well and he and Uther soon became good friends. Gaius was a prodigy in the medical world though and the King often offered him the position of court physician. However, Gaius always politely rejected the offer because of the strong friendship between him and Uther. But all that was shattered when Gaius saw Uther kissing his sister, Hunith. There was screaming and fighting. The war lasted for a week before Gaius quit his job as manservant and became the court physician. The once inseparable duo then never spoke a word to each other but this separation took a heavy toll on both of them. They needed each other and that was final. Finally, as Uther passed Gaius in the hall, Gaius said eight words that meant that they were friends once again.

"She has gone to the country. Welcome back." With that Gaius smirked at Uther and they were best friends again.

"Would you do that to them? Remember when that happened to us?" Gaius' voice penetrated Uther's trance. He had seen Merlin and Arthur walking and laughing around the castle. They were, without a doubt, friends.

"I-I-I have agreed to let Merlin go" Uther finally decided. Gaius smiled and behind the wrinkles, Uther could still see the studious, kind young boy resting inside. He turned his head around and he could see Merlin and Arthur rejoicing with Morgana and her maid Gwen in a big hug. _To be young and innocent again. _Thought Uther. Then the heavens opened and it began to rain. Merlin channelled his emotions to create the refreshing rain. He needed the rain to wash away all the badness from the recent events.

Later in Arthur's chambers, Merlin said eight words that meant that they would be friends again.

"Let us forget about this ordeal. Welcome back." Merlin gave Arthur a goofy crooked grin and then they shared there own private hug.

A.N: Hi guys!! Thankyou for everyone who reviewed!!! Anyways, there will be another chapter or two after this so I need u guys opinions.

Should Merlin and Arthur be friends, end up together or should they end up with Morgana and Gwen (Arthur/Gwen and Merlin/Morgana)

Please review!!!


End file.
